I Love You
by TamoraSky
Summary: The aftermath of a war Between Austria and Prussia.   IMPORTANT: I had help from my Editor MinervaGem she added the end about France and changed a bunch of stuff to make it good


I Love You by ~TamoraSky

Hungary stood in what was left of the battlefield, her hair gently blowing in the wind. It had been a blood bath, and the ground was splattered with blood and cluttered with dead bodies.  
'Why? Why do they have to hate each other?' Hungary thought to herself. She walked through the carnage, searching for Prussia or Austria. Were they dead? Soon, she spotted a familiar body, but it wasn't Austria's.  
'Prussia,' Hungary said, in despair. She fell to her knees on the bloody ground and hoisted Prussia's torso into her arms, cradling his head.  
'Prussia, wake up! You have to wake up! You can't die!' Hungary cried, tears welling up in her eyes.  
'I... I love you!' She said, hugging his body to her chest 'I know I sound stupid, but I do! I've always loved for a long time, even when I was married to Austria. I know I acted like I hated you, but I never did! You were just always really annoying! But now you're dead, and this is the only way I can tell you.' Hungary bent her head, and pressed her lips to Prussia's. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now, as she bent over Pruissia. Then, she felt warm breath on her face, and Prussia was kissing her back.  
'I thought you'd never say that, Elizabeta.' Prussia weakly, smiling, 'I love you too,' Hungary started to laugh, 'You idiot, I thought you were dead!' Hungary told him, smacking him on the head and making him wince.  
'Yeah, me too; But I'm too awesome to die!' Prussia lifted his head up and kissed Hungary again.

Prussia sat in the conference room, waiting for the rest of the countries to arrive, as they weren't early like his awesome self. Hungary walked in  
'hi' she greeted him  
'hey' he replied. Prussia got up from his chair, and went over to Hungary, put his arms around her and kissed her.  
'I don't believe it! My moronic brother actually managed to get a girlfriend?' Germany asked, coming into the roon with Italy trailing behind him, 'I honestly didn-'  
'Awww! You two are together, that's soo cute veeee~' Italy cut in, smiling at Hungary and Prussia.  
'Italy, stop interrupting me! You keep doing it!' Germany told off his friend.  
'I'm sorry!~' Italy apologized, looking at Germany with tearing eyes. 'Don't go crying!' Germany warned him, patting Italy on the shoulder.  
'I see I didn't kill you.' Said a voice from behind Germany. They all turned to see Austria standing inside the doorway, arms crossed, scowling at Prussia.  
'You got that right!' Prussia responded, putting an arm around Hungary's shoulder.  
'Boys! Stop it!' Hungary protested.  
'And you're with him? How dare you? After all we've been through.' Austria said angrily.  
'How dare I? You were the one who broke off our alliance and our marriage!' Hungary told Austria angrily.. Prussia walked over to Austria and put out his hand.  
'Why don't we just get along?' He said. Austria went to shake his hand, but then withdrew it.  
'I don't believe you really want peace.' Austria told him.  
'You don't want to get along, fine, suit yourself.' Prussia spun on his heel and walked back to Hungary and stood by her side.  
'Prussia!' Austria sighed and walked over to him and put his hand out. Prussia smiled and shook it.  
'What made you change your mind?' Prussia asked him.  
'Well... I thought about what Hungary wanted and decided that was more important than hating you.' Austria admitted. Hungary smiled and walked up to Austria and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
'You're a good friend Austria, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us.'  
'You're happy Hungary, and that's what matters to me.' She smiled at him and returned to Prussia's side.  
'I'm glad you two are finally getting along. But, it better stay that way, because I always have my trusty frying pan if you need more convincing.'' Hungary threatened them. Prussia and Austria nodded agreement before exchanging a look that said 'god, this woman's insane'. Hungary smiled  
'I think you two are going to get along just fine.' She said.  
'I love you.' Prussia told her, smiling down at the shorter nation.  
'I love you too, Prussia' Hungary responded. Prussia bent down and they kissed.

Applause from behind them made Prussia and Hungary break apart and all five of the people in the room turn to the source of the noise. Sitting in a chair in the corner was a blond man,  
'I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get together.' He said

'FRANCE?' Asked Hungary, 'How long have you been there?'  
France looked confused. 'I've been here the whole time.'

'What...?'Hungary said, dumbfounded

'Don't mind him,' Prussia said, 'Where were we?' Hungary smiled up at him and they kissed again..


End file.
